It's Funny How Dreams Come True
by CJMiles
Summary: After the attempt of the takeover of the world with Infinite Tsukuyomi, Naruto and Hinata find themselves beside each other on a bench, talking about Naruto hearing Hinata call out for him during the incident, and also what she had dream't about. What will occur between the two as a result? WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!


**It's Funny How Dreams Come True**

"I heard you call me, you know?"

"Eh?"

Naruto was sat next to Hinata on a bench in the quiet park of Konoha. The peaceful atmosphere was so relaxing that Hinata couldn't help but to close her eyes and rest her head on Naruto's shoulder. It was a very bold thing of her to do, but the strong feeling of _Déjà vu_ caused her to do it with such ease. It was at that point that Naruto had asked her the question.

"I heard you call me, Hinata."

Hinata turned her head to face him as she thought upon what he meant. She tried to recall ever calling Naruto's name directly at him, but nothing came to her.

"W-what do you mean Naruto-kun, when did I call you?"

Naruto responded with a smile as he looked back at the female with a faint blush.

"Back when everybody was being affected by Madara's Infinite Tsukuyomi, I heard you call my name."

The memory of this event was recollected by Hinata as she remembered how she was being rapped up whilst paralysed under the influence of Infinite Tsukuyomi, and the only thought that came to mind to save herself was Naruto. She blushed to know that he had somehow heard her.

The boy added "I was desperate to save you too."

Hinata's eyes widened.

"I wanted to run to your aid and keep you safe from Madara, I didn't want to lose you to the dream world… I…" His words trailed off as Hinata continued staring in shock.

The only thing that could be heard was the sweet chirping of birds and the gentle wind moving the tree's leaves ever so slightly. The two sat there, but not in awkward silence, instead in peace.

"I dreamed about you, Naruto-kun."

It was Naruto's turn to stare at Hinata, who was looking directly in front at the scenery. She giggled a little, causing him to frown in curiosity.

"It's funny, in my dream, we were doing exactly this, just enjoying each other's company on a bench."

She turned to face Naruto who was also significantly red at this point.

"Naruto… thank you for always being by my side." she said, placing her hand on Naruto's. The boy lowered his head as he looked at Hinata's delicate hand.

"No."

Hinata froze from his response. But to her amazement, a huge smile was plastered upon his face.

"It should be me thanking you for being by my side all the time, Hinata."

She blushed in embarrassment as he continued to smile and look at her. Could it be that she was still dreaming? Her thoughts however we suddenly snapped back into reality as, suddenly, she felt Naruto's warm hands touch her shoulders.

Before leaning in, Naruto whispered "I love you, Hinata."

Both of their lips met at that moment, and complete bliss overcame the couple as they shared their first kiss. It was warm and tender, much like everything around them.

Once Naruto had leaned back from the kiss, he could only stare at Hinata's face.

"You're beautiful, Hinata." Naruto said.

This caused Hinata to finally explode as the heat rose up in her body at an alarming rate. With no other means to cool her down, she suddenly ran to a nearby lake and jumped in. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, so he ran to the lake and followed her example by also jumping in. He quickly reached Hinata and hooked his arms around her waist.

"Hinata?! Are you okay? What's wrong?!" he shouted.

Thankfully, Hinata's brash idea had worked and her reddened face had gone down considerably. She stared at Naruto, trying to process everything that had just occurred.

People around the park were staring now, wondered why on earth the teenagers were floating in a lake and staring at each other. Naruto decided to pick Hinata up onto his back and swim to shore.

Once he got up and lowered the female down, he turned around and said "What the heck was that about Hinata?"

Hinata looked back, searching for an excuse. But something inside her wanted to burst with laughter at what she had done. So, as she tried to look up again at Naruto, a faint giggle was heard from her.

"H-Hinata?" Naruto asked.

She finally spoke up, replying "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I was just so s-shocked and embarrassed that my body was heating up so much, and so I thought I would jump into the lake to stop myself from exploding."

She laughed some more as she left Naruto in a state of shock. But then a laugh gradually came from Naruto, and he abruptly hugged Hinata.

"You are full of surprises Hinata." he chuckled.

Hinata's arm wove around Naruto's waist as she smiled against his clothing.

"I-I love you Naruto-kun."

"I love you too Hinata."

The two stood in the middle of the park, dripping wet and meshed together, enjoying the peace and each other's warmth.

It's funny how dreams come true.


End file.
